Dimka's Birthday
by bloom00011
Summary: Rose has the perfect birthday surprise for Dimitri after a shopping trip with Lissa. of corse things dont quite turn out how she'd planned.
1. Chapter 1

Dimka's birthday!

A/N in conversation with Bloom00011 this came up, lol hope you enjoy it.

PS. Keep checking Bloom00011 for updates on DD!

Happy New Year! :D

Chapter one (Rose)

Okay Dimitri was probably going to kill me for this, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity!

_A week before…_

_Lissa and I had been allowed out to go shopping to this day I reckon it was her compulsion though she would never admit it, and then I saw it._

_The perfect cowboy hat!_

Present day.

I turned up for practices and Dimitri was reading his westerners, sprawled on one of the training mats he looked completely absorbed in the book, perfect for my attack! I quickly shed my shoes and quietly deposited my bag, sneaking like a ninja I quickly crossed to where he was and pounced!

I jumped on him but his reflexes were too fast, he grabbed me and in one easy move had flipped me on my back, it was too late though he was wearing the cowboy hat! "Roza what are you doing?" he asked, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMITRI!" he stared at me confused. "What do you mean it's my birthday Rose?"

I stared at him pouting, "Comrade it's your birthday so I got you a birthday present!" he still looked confused but had decided to play along, "okay well where is my present then?" I giggled, "it's on your head Comrade" he reached up and plucked the cowboy hat and brought it down to examine.

"Very funny Roza" "well now you can fight crime and keep those lawless cowboys in check Sherriff!" he laughed smiling at our private joke, "hey you know I really should get you the whole ensemble, the cowboy shoes, jacket, pants," he cut me off with a quick kiss

"Thank you Roza but it's not my birthday"

The end.

**A/N hey guys, I WILL get back to Ivashkovs in trouble just right now stuck 4 ideas so if u has any please review! Thanks cya! - bloom00011 says… for those who want dimkas real B'day written review and either me or angel will write it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimka's birthday

After some careful enquiries a.k.a. breaking and entering into administration I had finally found out the exact date of the magnificent Russian god Dimitri Belikov.

This time however the problem was not how to get Lissa and I a shopping pass from Kirova but how to avoid Dimitri seeing me buying his next little gift. I had quite happily been taken along on Lissa's little fieldtrip for some more 'experience in the field' when I remembered the bathroom. The Missoula Mall is a very large complex that has a very nifty 2 exit bathroom. After easily sneaking away from the group I ran straight to the store that I had seen earlier and bought it. It was perfect unbelievably masculine while keeping to my cowboy theme. I payed for my present and asked to get it wrapped. As I walked back I passed by a little store and something caught my eye. Absolutely not! I cannot believe how perfect tomorrow was going top be. I bought my little surprise and then put the other present in the same non-descript bag. Wow was Dimitri going to get a shock.

I ran to the gym. 5 minutes… early! Yes I know it's completely unlike me to even consider being on time let alone early but I had something to set up. I got to the gym and as I expected Dimitri wasn't there yet I knew he was getting used to me being late and now his need for an extra 5 minuted of sleep was to my advantage.

5 minuted later Dimitri entered the gym and I couldn't help but stare at his naked torso. Sure this summer was warmer than usual but if I'd known he arrived at our practices like that I would definitely have been here on time. Every day.

"Hey comrade" I said as I walked across from where I had been sitting on the bleachers. Obviously he'd expected me to be still asleep because his face had a temporary look of shock before it changed to one of lust. And I knew exactly why. I had a matching cowgirl hat on. Like the one he was currently wearing. I hadn't thought he would wear it but this was a perfect surprise. I swaggered over to him and tugged at the brim of his hat giving him a hug then whispered "happy birthday". Dimitri was otherwise incapacitated at the moment though, possibly because of the checked shirt I had tied up at the front to expose my stomach or maybe because of the matching skirt and boots. I know its his birthday but I have a feeling he's enjoying this part of his present as much as I am.

"unng.." was all he could say as I backed him up against the wall. And he didn't stop me. I pressed myself against him and then bent down t o pick up the piece of plastic I had put on the bench earlier. As I came back up his eyes were hooded in an emotion I could only place as desire. I pushed the little plastic badge to his chest then ran off into the change room leaving behind a stunned half naked Russian with a "sheriff" badge superglued to his chest...

I'LL NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS YOU READ THIS \/

remember my double

Lovemyangelofmusic might just be uploading the next chapter so subscribe to her channel as well. This is just Part 2 of many more people.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat on the floor tears rolling down her face. Her lips were moving of their own accord as their owner was too deep in thought to listen. The only sound echoing around the room was 'why me? Why now?' she seemed to come out of her stupor as she slowly began to stand and made her way over to what had caused all of her problems. It wasn't very impressive it seemed like a bog bulky metal rectangle but she knew better. In front of her was her computers hard drive, it was broken, so broken nothing could ever fix it. Tears streamed down her cheeks pattering onto the cold empty shell of her computer and her sole. All of her hard work was gone all her fanfictions reduced to an unusable in accessible bass of wires and circuit boards. This is my lament and this is my apology. To all of you. My faithful readers this is likely my last update for a few months until I get a new computer so please a moment of silence for my dear friend. Rest in peace little 'Mila' you were a true friend. PS ill update if I can book a library computer but that is really unlikely.


End file.
